


Moments

by Oreogrrl



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Left Behind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreogrrl/pseuds/Oreogrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives are just moments sewn together. Ellie wants to tear the stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

 

_Moment one._

"What will we do if one of us turns first?" Ellie asked nervously, it had only been a few hours, but she could tell that Riley was going to turn first.

"Does it really matter?" Riley responded, not holding onto the same hope that she had earlier.

Ellie looked down at the other girls hands. She saw the bite wound and how it was festering. She couldn't hold it in. She started crying.

 

_Moment two._

The two girls wouldn't let go of each other. They walked back to the department store to get their things hand in hand. They would sit cuddled up next to each other as they listened to their mixtape one last time.

Ellie looked at the shirt that was across from where they were sitting and came to the realization that she would have to sit back and watch her best friend be torn apart from the inside.

Once she saw the hurt look on Ellie's face and the nearly healed wound on her arm, she whispered "Think of me."

 

_Moment three._

Riley started to cry the first time she blacked out for a few minutes. She knew that she would turn soon. She also knew that Ellie would not.

Ellie was there for her the whole time, and they soon found themselves intertwined on a makeshift bed of ripped clothes and expensive pillows that lost their fluff 15 years ago. Everytime Riley would black out Ellie would hold her head and kiss her. Everytime Riley woke up she would do it once again.

Ellie only cried when Riley was gone.

 

_Moment four._

Riley could tell when her last few minutes were. She leaned over to the that watched her whither away and kissed her. She knew it would be her last kiss. 

As her eyes began to tear up, she mustered all her strength to whisper, "I love you, Ellie."

Once Ellie realized it was the end she rushed all of her motions. She quickly steadied Riley's head and replied, "I love you, too."

The last thing Riley heard was Ellie quoting herself, "Don't go."

 

_Moment five._

Ellie sobbed when Riley's body went limp and her head sagged in her hands. "Riley?" She cried out with a cracked voice.

When her mind finally understood that Riley was only ever coming back as a runner, she took the pistol from Riley's bag.

"I love you."

 

_Moment six._

Ellie walked away seconds after she fired the shot. She grabbed their bags that had shared an equal burden that night, and decided that she was going to go see Marlene.

She couldn't help herself from turning around and seeing Riley's mangled and bloody body as she backed out of the store.

"I'll always think of you."


End file.
